Stephanie
Stephanie, formerly known as Stephanie the Spiteful, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Stephanie is a Doberman with black fur, light brown paws, and a light brown muzzle. Before Stephanie joined the Pound Puppies, she wore an orange cape, an orange shirt with the word "Wrath" on it, and a black skirt. She also has blond hair. Stephanie is shorter than Nose Marie. After she joined the Pound Puppies, she wore an orange sailor school uniform. When she dresses up as PoundRaizer Mahogony, she wears an orange helmet with an orange color vizor, an orange shirt with the word "peace" on it, and an orange skirt. Three years later, Stepahine wears a light orange jacket, an orange shirt, an orange skirt, orange shorts, an orange bow, and has grown small fangs. During the summer, Stephanie wears a orange swimsuit. When she goes to sleep, Stephanie wears an orange jumpsuit with a yellow star design. When she goes to the dojo, she wears an orange karate uniform with a leaf design on it. Personality Before she joined the Pound Puppies, Stephanie was merciless and violent toward others. She wouldn't not hesitate to explode even over the smallest thing. Her favorite hobby was painting her toe-nails. After she joined the Pound Puppies, she became kind-hearted, caring, and friendly, no longer caring about her toe nails. She is also good friends with Precious, Amy, and Howler. She also took up planting flowers. She finds Dumbo amusing and doesn't mind his stupidity. In fact, Stephanie even has a crush on Dumbo, even though Dumbo doesn't realize it. She eventually learned that Dumbo has no interest in romance and started dating King. Stephanie's favorite hobby is playing her harmonica. She often helps Bartrand with gardening. Her best friends are Rosy and Beamer. She is very close to Tony Rigs. Her favorite season is Spring. She likes to eat fruits grown from trees and gardens. Her favorite type of music is ballad. Her favorite dessert is strawberry parfait and her favorite drink is orange juice. Her favorite flowers are tulips, roses and daisies. She inherited Howler's howling. She was happy to be reunited with her biological parents, Simon and Sara. History Stephanie's Childhood When Stephanie was a puppy, she had no way of defending herself from bullies. However, Count Zanzibar order her tormentors to be executed and Stephanie joined the Devil Dog Seven. Stephanie's Tragedy After Beamer told her a tragic story about a puppy who lost her family, Stephanie called Zanzibar and asked him if her owners were still alive. Tragically, Stephanie's owners were executed. Stephanie then turned herself in to Beamer and his group. Stephanie Reforms After Count Zanzibar was defeated, Stephanie reformed and became a member of the Pound Puppies. Ability Stephanie is skilled with martial arts, muy thai, tai chi, kickboxing, and judo after training under Count Zanzibar. She also holds a special pose when introducing herself. Since she reformed, Stephanie took up planting and floriculture. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Mahogony, her weapon of choice is a staff. Sometimes, she uses her garden rake as a weapon. She can also play the harmonica. Stephanie sings in a soprano voice. Trivia Stephanie is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Stephanie is the descendant of Howler and Amy and the ancestor of Steppenwolf. Stephanie was born in Chicago, Illinois. Her Japanese name is Ikari the Ill-Tempered. Her full name is Stephanie Johnson Carmichael. She and her parents inherited Howler's howling. In Steppenwolf's timeline, Stephanie owned her own flower shop in the year 2492. Gallery Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie the Spiteful Stephanie's New Pose.jpg|Stephanie's new pose Stephanie's Pose.jpg|Stephanie's old pose Stephanie the Spiteful.jpg|Stephanie before she joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Mahogony.jpg|Stephanie as PoundRaizer Mahogony Stephanie 2.jpg Reformed Stephanie.jpg Summer Time Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie in summer attire Stephanie in Pajamas.jpg|Stephanie in her pajamas Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Dogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Howler's Family Category:Amy's Family Category:Pacifists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Dobermans Category:Descendants Category:Adults Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Gardeners